


Hamiltonian

by Kikizoshi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, I don't even know.., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikizoshi/pseuds/Kikizoshi
Summary: I don't know what this is, but it happened...In which Hamilton is pestered non-stop by Jefferson.





	Hamiltonian

As Hamilton actively restrained himself from banging his head against the desk, he not for the first time thought up a quote to describe the occasion. 

 

“To specify an agreement which one could classify as mutual amongst common enemies, the feeling that one associates with said compromise makes sense only to be the largest provider of comfort at the given time, and perhaps for many a time to come, and all of which should be fully experienced by each designated rival.”

 

It was something along those lines, anyways, but the point that was meant to come across seemed ultimately lost on one Mr. Jefferson, as “comfort” seemed only to rhyme with “consort” in his mind, and, in taking with such morals, he made time only for the woman which he would plan to label as such at some later date. 

 

While this would not generally be a problem--everyone is perfectly inclined, and even urged, to spend their free time with one who brings them gaiety--when it got to be the designated optional debate for the fourth time that month, with no Jefferson to be found, it can be said that the other members of not only his party, but some on Hamilton’s  _ own _ party as well were quite disappointed. Not to give the wrong impression, Alexander couldn’t be happier if Jefferson suddenly decided that he would let his political opinions go and run off to Monticello with his fiancée or some differentiation of that scenario, but the fact was that he  _ didn’t _ .

 

Jefferson was gone during the scheduled time of which wasn’t mandatory, yet he still persisted in his ideals and motivation to destroy everything the other had so carefully crafted. How, one might ask, would a man find himself in a position where he is both able to work and take comfort in the pleasures of domestic life with a hobby so tiresome as politics; the answer is quite simple.  _ James Madison _ . The self-proclaimed disciple of Thomas Jefferson was  _ oh  _ so happy to take the role of messenger, and as such, the points that would have otherwise been made by the enigma himself were instead presented with a discomforting lack of flamboyant zeal that had come to be expected. Rather, the life took its form through short, concise sentences and serious expressions. 

 

Needless to say, the image to be painted of that day was one of monochromatic melancholy. Said melancholy, however, was possibly neither to be sustained nor celebrated, as while it was generally more dreary in the debate room, there was also the fact that  _ debating _ in and of itself was considerably easier. Not to say that Madison was particularly inept in this task—his points were, on most occasions, valid and within reason—however when it came time to refute the cacophony of words that would flow from Hamilton’s mouth at a speed of which would seem impossible to any sane man, well, there was hardly an action one could take to refute what had been said minutes ago. Jefferson could, there was no doubt in that, but alas, Madison was far more polite and methodical in his debates, and as such could not find a word in edgewise against the other man.

 

The point here is not to lament Madison, however, but to point out the flaw that is Hamilton’s feelings towards the previous subject at hand. See, Alexander’s heart has been in a constant state of atrial flutter whenever he thinks about the taller man; not at all in the good way. No, he quite fears his feelings are that of being agape. Every time he thinks about the taller man’s beautifully disgusting eye-like orbs, he can’t help but find himself quite like one who had his all of his feelings removed except for that primal, deep-seated  _ loathing  _ for the other. These feelings were despite not having actually seen him in person at that moment.

 

When he  _ did _ see Thomas’ glowing organs of vision up close and personal, however, it was like having a full-on carotid artery being removed with a putrid and detestable sneer that somehow reached his peepers, leaving Alex in a state of apraxia. Burr would always say that it was Alex’s own fault for obsessively making sweet love to the desk with his flesh of forehead or whatnot whenever he was agitated, but the more educated of the two knew better than that. His case of emotional dysregulation disorder was quite minor, after all, and as such the affairs here could only be described as a late influx of hormones.

 

Truly, how he even stayed away from the antichrist of a man for a  _ modicum _ of time when his man—

 

♡♡♡Thomas-Chan’s POV♡♡♡

 

I was getting ready to incinerate Laurens when I got a text from my good friend John (A/N: is it that or is he moooore?! Huehuehuehue….*smirks evilly*) saying that Hamilton was out of control and that he needed my badly. So who was I to disobey my devoted disciple? I tossed Laurens’ body in as well as my gloves and went to the not mandatory meeting. Where I saw my unrequited obsession, my loathed Alexander, with blood framing his face like a heathen, streaming down from a spot I suppose he must have handsomely scraped against his desk the way up when he went to flip me off. I despise him so much and so I said it.

“Alex, you make the light of my life shine brighter. Marry me?”

 

A few hours after the event, Alexander Jefferson was sitting with his hand lovingly on his belly(A/N: I’m sorry, but I gotta say, I HATE the word “belly” with a passion. It’s like, you  _ could _ use stomach—a decent word for a decent f*ckin’ fic—but nooooo, use the annoying, childish, abhorrent term that’s so popular nowadays. Alexa, play Cool Kids on Spotify) and kissing Thomas disdainfully.

 

Weirdly enough, the combination of the new Jefferson’s atrial flutter and brain damage, as well as his apraxia making him unable to say or do anything, he died on the spot.

 

Rest in pepperoni. You will be missed.

 

Jefferson stayed in his room for three weeks and relished in his opponent’s death.

 

end.


End file.
